New to the Family Reborn
by Ginta1
Summary: Looking back on my original story, it really sucks. So I'm remaking it from the ground up. And with this I can do something I didn't do in the original and actually explain things. Rated K for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm making this remake cause looking back at the original story, it kinda sucks. So enjoy this remake, hopefully it'll be better. Plus there are some new things that I wanna do with the remake.**_

—(break)—-

Ashley and Austin Belmont were in the living room discussing the news they had just been given. Ashley was pacing around the floor. "They can't seriously do this to us? Our child is still in pain, and there is no way I'm paying for a sitter after what that bitch had done to my baby." Ashley said in a harsh tone. She was right to be angry after what their last babysitter did to their son, landing him in the hospital in critical condition. Ashley had hoped she was on her way to Rikers or SingSing by now. She was lucky their lawyer was so good otherwise she would've been the one going.

"Ashley, calm down. I know you're upset and I am too but think about it this way, it could be good for Sora." Austin said to his seething wife trying to get her to think more rationally. "Good for him? GOOD FOR HIM!? Austin, did you NOT hear the doctor when Sora was in the Hospital? He said there was a 35% chance he would make through the night." Ashley said angrier than before, hearing that made the mother of six absolutely horrified, knowing her child had such a low chance of surviving, he did thankfully. That however didn't stop Ashley from having nightmares about that 65% chance he wouldn't make it. It kept her up some nights.

Ashley would have felt that way with any of her kids but Sora was worse, he was her last child before it was confirmed that she couldn't have anymore children. Sora was the last child and she felt she really needed to protect him. Especially since all her other children were in HighSchool or in College. "Ashley! Ever since Sora has come back he has locked himself up in his room all day, refusing to come out and refusing to go to school. I honestly think a change of scenery would be good for him." Austin shot back at his wife. Understanding her anger but felt it would make Sora worse to keep him in his current situation.

They argued for about an hour about it until Ashley gave up. "Fine, but I am not taking my baby to Taiwan, that place is crazy and unless we'll be in the countryside, which I doubt, I don't feel comfortable bringing him there. What about your mother?" She asked thinking it would be good for Sora to spend time with his Grandmother. "Ma? Not gonna happen. She's in Greece on vacation for the next month. What about your brother? Sora always likes hanging out with him." Austin said trying to think of someone. "No, Vincent is on his honeymoon with his new wife. And won't be back till the 30th." Ashley said.

They went back and forth trying to figure out who they could get to watch Sora. "No, Dad is in England right now getting the Beatles experience." Austin said exhausting the last person they could think of. "Well, that's it. That is everyone who can take care of Sora. God why do the kids have to be on the other side of the world right now?" She questioned as she fell on her back. "Hmmmm, I think I may know someone." Austin said getting up and grabbing the phone. "Who're you calling?" Ashley asked. "I have an old friend from college who might help us." Austin said dial the number.

At the Loud residence Leni, the second oldest child was making one of her signature smoothies when she heard the phone ring. "Hello Loud House." Leni greeted picking up the phone. "Hi there I'm looking for Lynn Loud. I need to speak with them." Austin asked figuring Lynn must've had a few kids since they last saw each other. "Sure, just give me one moment to get them." Leni put down the receiver and called Lynn. "Hey Lynn, someone's on the phone for you." Leni called up waiting for a response. "Alright I'm coming." A high somewhat raspy voice called down. A brunette girl in a red and white sports jersey slid down the railing and grabbed the phone. "Yo" was all she said. There was a moment of silence before Austin spoke. "Lynn? Is that you? Your voice sounds different." Austin said completely confused at the voice on the other end. "Yes I'm Lynn Loud Jr, and my voice has always been this way." She said in a snarky tone. Austin took a moment "Jun- oooohhhh oh wow, I'm sorry. A little miscommunication on my part. I'm looking for your father Lynn Loud Sr." Austin said chuckling at the realization. "Sure I can get my dad for you hold on." Lynn said putting down the phone.

A few moments passed by until another voice was heard on the other end. "Hello Lynn Loud Sr speaking." said awaiting a response. "Lynn it's Austin, from college." Austin said happy to hear his old friend's voice. "Austin, I haven't heard from you in years How've ya been?" said excited to hear his old dorm mates voice. "Doing fine, me and the miss are climbing up the corporate ladder." He said with a melancholy tone in his voice. "Austin? Is everything okay." said concerned. "Look Lynn I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. I know I called you up out of the blue but, I really really need your help with something." Austin said gritting his teeth. It pained him know what he was asking. Especially since it was the first time he and Lynn had talked in years, he felt like shit. "What is it Austin? I know we haven't talked in a while but I'll try to help in anyway I can." said reassuring his friend that it was okay.

Austin went on to explain their situation. Telling them about the incident that happened to their son, how their company needed them to manage a new branch in Taiwan. How they have no one to look after their youngest. "So, basically, would you, be willing, to take Sora in for a year." Austin said in a somewhat defeated tone. "Okay wow, that's, that's a lot to unpack Austin. And I understand if it was one of my kids in that situation, well I don't know how I would react in all honestly. I have to talk with Rita about this first." Lynn said. "Yeah I understand I hope your family will say yes about this." Austin said as her said goodbye to his old friend. Lynn hung up and went back to his bedroom where his wife was. Getting ready to enjoy her day off.

"So Lynn, who was that?" She asked getting dressed in her usual attire. "It was my old friend Austin." He said looking at his wife. Rita noticed his melancholy look and asked him what was wrong. He relayed all the information that Austin had given him about their situation. "So Austin asked me if we might be able to watch their youngest for a year." concluded seeing the look on his wife's face. Rita was shocked that anything like that could happen to a child. She was unsure about what to do and discussed it with Lynn for a while. They both agreed, it might be hard but they should be able to do it. The only thing now was telling the kids about their new housemate.

While that was going in, back in New York it was around lunch time and Ashley was bringing her son his food, a grilled chicken sandwich with bacon, Lettuce, and pickles along with a small bowl of potato stix and a can of soda. "Sora sweetie, I have your lunch. Can I come in please?" As she asked the question her phone buzzed. It was a message from her son. "_Okay, thank you from bringing lunch mommy."_ Normally a mother being called mommy would be one of the best things, but for Ashley it pained her. She would've liked it but Sora had started using mommy again after they came back from the hospital. He had stopped talking altogether and that was the worst for her. Never being able to hear her son's angelic voice anymore. She put on a strong face and entered his room and sww he hadn't gotten out of bed yet. "Sweetie, don't you think you should get out of bed and take a shower? You may feel better when you do." She said, her phone buzzed again. "_But my bed is the only place I feel safe anymore."_ Ashley almost dropped the food when she finished reading. Her heart hurt, reading his message felt like being stabbed directly in the heart. "Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault this happened. I should've looked into her history but I got lazy and what happened was the result." She broke down. Putting the food on his desk and laying her head on his bed. Sora turned around and hugged Ashley. Her phone buzzed again. "_Please don't cry mommy. I hate it when you're sad. Please mommy, I'll get out of bed if you stop blaming yourself."_ Sora hated how sad his parents had become since the incident. All he wanted was them to he a family again. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry for making you sad." Ashley said hugging her youngest for dear life.

Back at the Loud House, Lynn and Rita gathered their kids in the living room and told them the situation. "Yes Leni?" said. "So, is he okay now?" Leni asked with a concerned tone. She always made sure others felt. "Well Austin hasn't given me any specifics but he has assured me Sora is physically alright." answered. "So um, why did that lady do that to Sora?" Lana asked. "We, don't really know sweetie. Some people just, like to hurt others for no reason." Rita told the little grease monkey. "I'm honeshtly not shurprised. Though he may be physhically healed, I can asshume his mental shtate ish lessh than ideal." Lisa said adjusting her glasses. She was always blunt with her remarks. "So, he's gonna stay with us. I assume I'm gonna be sharing my room with him?" Lincoln said trying to confirm his suspension. "Actually Lincoln, Austin told me that Sora, in his current state needs solitude, so we're gonna be letting him stay in the Garage." said. "Wait so he gets the whole garage all to himself?" Lori said a little ticked cause she wanted her own room for a long time. "Lori, rememberer the last time you did this? We let you move into the garage and immediately you came back in the house." Rita said curbing her daughter's attitude. Lori took the defeat, it was a lot of hard work getting all her stuff back in the house. "So, all of you are okay with Sora staying here for a year?" All the kids nodded their heads. Lynn smiled and called his friend back to let him know that Sora was more than welcome to stay with them. Austin was happy to know their prayers were answered, Austin and Ashley let the Louds know that Sora would be there in a week, there gonna send some stuff over, and hung up to get everything ready.

One week had passed and the Louds were waiting for Sora's flight to touch down. Lynn Sr and Rita had been contacted before hand, Austin had told him that he and Ashley wanted to join him, but they couldn't find any connecting flights. Sora would be coming alone. "Gate 14 is beginning it's decent." And announcement came over the speaker. The Louds made their way to the gate and waited for Sora. "What does Sora look like again?" Lynn asked. "Around Lincoln's height, pitch black hair, tan skin, and his parents said he'd have a few odd items." Rita said to her children. "Odd Items?" Lola questioned. "He said well know when we see him." said. The passengers from the plane started filing out to the terminal.

Their eyes laid on a young boy who resembled what their mother had described. He was like she said a young boy around Lincoln's age, tan skin, and black hair. He also carried with him a necklace that was gold and had twelve genstones in it, A fake sword in its sheath on his back, and a dragon shaped backpack. He stood there looking at the Louds as they looked back at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Solidarity

Sora had spent the majority of his time on the plane. Remembering what his parents told him. "_Be good for the Louds sweetie. We'll contact you as soon as we land."_ His mother had told him as he got on the plane. They wanted to go along with him but they couldn't find any connecting flights to Taiwan from Royal Woods. Austin had let Lynn know about what was happening and that Sora would be the only one there. Sora had looked on at the Louds thinking that maybe Mr and Mrs. Loud ran a babysitting service having so many kids with them. Sora had walked up to them and waved hello and handed Mr. Loud an envelope.

While Mr. and Mrs. Loud were reading the letter the kids surrounded Sora, well to him he was being surrounded. Everyone was in front of him trying to talk to him. Then Lynn made a mistake she touched his shoulder, which set him off.

Sora felt he was being attacked and retaliated. He grabbed his sword and swung at her. The sword was just some hard plastic but the strike caught Lynn off guard and made her stumble back. Sora had ran in the direction of the bathroom, leaving all the kids and especially Lynn dumbfounded. "What the heck just happened?" Lori asked surprised at the actions. "Kids you need to be more careful remember Sora's not all the way there mentally." Rita had said, not angry with them. The kids didn't know that much about Sora so it was an honest mistake. "I'll go get Sora back." said "hang on Dad I'm coming with." Lincoln said running after his father.

"Let me go in dad." Lincoln said heading into the bathroom before his father could answer. "Sora, you in here?" He asked, waiting for a reply. All he heard in the bathroom was heavy breathing. Lincoln looked at the bottom of the stalls and noticed the shoes Sora had been wearing. Lincoln knocked on the door to try and get his attention. "Sora? I don't know what happened back there, but I know you're scared. Trust me, I'm scared of Lynn sometimes too. Whatever's going on I'm sure Lynn didn't mean to trigger you." There was a silence before a robotic voice echoed through the bathroom. "Will, will your sister be mad at me?" Sora typed into his phone's text to speech program. "Mad, I don't think so. Lynn is hard headed but it's rare she actually gets mad." Lincoln reassures him. The boys came out of the bathroom with Sora looking down. The boys made it back to where the girls were, before the girls ran up Rita had stopped them. "Girls remember, Sora needs his space." Lynn walked up alone making sure that she didn't scare Sora again. "Hey, Sora right. I'm sorry I scared you." Lynn put her hand out to shake hands with him, but Sora surprised everyone by hugging Lynn.

After some time getting lunch and introducing themselves they made their way to Vanzilla. They all packed in with Sora sitting between Luna and Leni, as they started back on the road Sora took out his PSVita and began to play Persona 4 Golden. The music of the Velvet Room echoed through the van. "Whoa, that's some pretty rocking music. What's it called?" Luna asked, looking at his handheld. Sora pointed to the name of the room hoping that would suffice. "Man I didn't know Games could have such Rockin music" Luna said rubbing Sora's head. "You didn't know Luna? Video games have some of the most Iconic music out there." Lincoln interjected. Sora types on his speech program. "_If you would like some suggestions I would highly recommend Xenoblade Chronicles."_ Luna took out her phone and typed the name in. She pressed on one of the videos and "You Will Know Our Names" played throughout the van. "Dude, this guitar is totally rockin' I gotta find the sheet music for this.

As they drove had an idea. "Hey kids what do you say we get some dinner at Burpin Burger?" The Loud kids let out a resounding yes while Sora was confused. He had no idea what that was. They made it to the restaurant and it looked like a typical burger shop he'd find on Fifth and Main back in New York. The Louds and Sora made it inside and got up to the counter. When Sora got up to the counter, he was looking over the menu, trying to figure out what to order.

It took him a bit to look over everything and before he spoke a man behind him, got impatient and shoved him aside. "Give me a-" the man started before he was interrupted. "HEY! Fat boy, you better apologize to Sora for shoving him out of the way!" Lori shouted, getting the attention of the whole restaurant. "Oh please that little brat was taking too long and I have a lot of stuff to do today." The man retorted. "Like what? Spending the next fifty hours in your mom's basement playing World of Warcraft again?" Lynn shot back. It was one thing to be impatient, it's a whole other thing to assault someone because you're impatient. Just then the manager came out of his office to see what the commotion was. "You again? I told you, you were never allowed back in my store. Get the hell out before I call the police." The manager said. The fat man reluctantly left while grumbling about how bad the service was. Luna helped Sora up who just decided to go back to the car. "Wait Sora." Leni called out, making Sora stop before going out the door. "Sora, I don't why you're leaving but what happened wasn't your fault." Leni said getting on her knee and got down to his level. After a talk with the manager the Louds meal was comped as an apology. Sora just drank some water, he wasn't really hungry.

After the ride home Sora was starting to nod off. Sora didn't waste any time and headed to where he'd be staying and flopped right into his bed. The Louds didn't think much of it he probably was just really tired from the flight, so they let him be.


End file.
